<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blissful Sickness by FireFandoming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628071">Blissful Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming'>FireFandoming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, Drugs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is recently out of rehab and using again behind his dad’s back. Tony is a very worried father and lover and questions what he did to cause Peter to be this way. Peter is a very ansty and mentally unstable addict. This story is loosely inspired by Euphoria on HBO. This has no beta and is a repost is from my tumblr all errors are my own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blissful Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                                                                  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If you asked Tony Stark what the best day of his life was he’d say the first time he ever held his son in his arms. If you asked Tony what the worst day of his life was he’d say the day he found his darling son after an overdose laying on their bedroom floor…</p><p>Peter spent three months rehab the best rehab his Dad’s money could. It changed nothing. It was all fucking horseshit. It didn’t help Peter get clean and it did nothing for their relationship. It just made the teen pissed off more and want to get high even fucking more too </p><p>Things haven’t gotten better since he’s gotten out not by a fucking low shot. Peter never had any intentions of staying clean of course he fucking didn’t. </p><p>“Why can’t have my own fucking room! This house huge! Stop going through my shit! I’m not a baby anymore! Fuck off!”</p><p>“Don’t speak your father that way, Peter! Sit down and talk to me like an adult! you want me to give you privacy? Treat you like an adult? Start acting like one! Stop throwing a fit like you’re five! Stop hiding shit from me! Peter for fuck’s sake you almost died! Do you really I’m gonna look through your dresser to make sure you aren’t hiding drugs!?" </p><p>"You aren’t even my real fucking dad! You have no say in what I do with my fucking life!" </p><p>That hurt it really hurt it felt like getting run over by an eighteen-wheeler. Tony adopted Peter when the boy was barely one. Tony loved him like his own always had. He never once saw him as anything his own. </p><p>While Tony is caught in headlights with his brain logging Peter flips him off and storms out of the mansion. </p><p>———</p><p>High tops racing on the sidewalk. Peter needs to get the fuck out there and get a fix. Fuck, Tony, he does clue the mental shit show living hellscape Peter’s brain is. He pulls his phone and a cigarette from the pocket of his ripped skinny jeans. He lights the smoke. Thank fuck he keeps backups…Tony flushed the pack in his sock drawer. The thing is that smoking is the least of Peter’s issues. The only thing that keeps the teen from being depressed enough he wants to jump off a bridge or blow his brains out is getting high. His dad just doesn’t get him he never has. He never will. Well, it’s one of the few things that keeps Peter off the fucking ledge…</p><p>The line rings three times before MJ picks up. </p><p>"My boyfriend is being a fucking asshole! Can I crash at your place? Please? I’ve got good shit” He pleads with the friend hopping on his bike. His backpack is heavy and full of stolen booze on his back as he rides.</p><p>“Yeah Peter comes over you can bitch all about your sexy mystery man all you need” The girl concerns. </p><p>“Thanks, Bye,” Peter tells her before hanging up.</p><p>Peter spends all night high as fuck on Molly and Coke and some randoms pills with little snowflakes MJ found, laughing his ass off with his best friend. Doing shots of rum and vodka.. drinking out the bottle straight when they get too fucked to pour. Anything to make him feels go away. He doesn’t even think of Tony once. </p><p>In the morning the teen can’t find his bike. He doesn’t remember riding while high…but this wouldn’t be the first time he’s lost shit because he used drugs. He also doesn’t remember why he was asleep in a tipped-over shopping cart in the park… Walking home takes three fucking hours he chain smokes the whole way. He got a fresh pack off MJ he has plenty to spare. He’s hungover he wants bed…big ass memory foam bed his dad’s bed. There he goes thinking about Tony…</p><p>He stumbles into the house until after nine in the morning. “Well, the hell were you last night? Rhodey had to call me off calling cops so better to have a good explanation for your behavior” Tony snaps in concerned tone crossing his arms in the doorway to their bedroom. </p><p>“Fuck off I was with MJ you could have called her or her mom” Peter replies rolling his eyes and removing his shoes. </p><p>His Dad walks over and gently rubs his arm, “You’re taking a drug test" </p><p>Peter groans "I’m sober. Do you really think I’d be using again right out of rehab? Seriously!”</p><p>“If you’re sober take a drug test then!" </p><p>"I’m tired Dad later…I don’t have to piss right now” Peter replies trying to not sound annoyed.</p><p>Tony crosses his arms and shakes his head. </p><p>“Daddy I promise later,” Peter says with a good dose of puppy eyes. </p><p>“Okay fine nap and then you’re taking a test,” Tony says letting Peter go lay down.</p><p>Peter makes his way to their bedroom and strips down. He can’t sleep without pills if he has clothes on. Some stupid subconscious bullshit…</p><p>——-</p><p>Tony stares in from the doorway his son and lover sleeping so peacefully. It’s the only time Peter looks relaxed anymore. He doesn’t know what’s been going on but it’s hard to watch. He just wishes the boy would stop running off and actually talk to him. Has it been working too much? Too little? Has been too hard on Peter? Not hard enough? He tried putting Peter in therapy a few years ago when he started showing bad signs but it didn’t help and Peter stopped going…</p><p>Part of Tony wonders if their sexual relationship is to blame. Peter wants his own space. That could be just because he’s a teenager that wants to be pissed off at his dad for finding contraband but it could something else… </p><p>Whatever it is Tony blames himself. </p><p>——–</p><p>After a four hour nap, Peter dresses and climbs out the bedroom window. When he comes back he has a bottle of Ned’s piss strapped to his thigh. Thank fuck for straight edge friends. </p><p>“Dad I have to piss!” he calls out the man comes to him. </p><p>When the test comes back negative Tony sits his son on the bathroom counter and kisses him. “I’m sorry I doubted you baby” He murmurs between peppering kisses on the teen’s face. </p><p>“And I’m sorry I started smoking again and didn’t tell you” Peter lies he’s not sorry…not at fucking all his dad will never understand. He slides his hand into Dad’s pants. He flushed the squeeze bottle of piss. He wants to fuck. Sex is the second-best shit he can get second only to get high…“I was just mad you dumped my smokes that’s all. I wanna make up and fuck now” Peter lies easily. </p><p>“Are you sure that’s all that’s happening and our relationship has nothing to do with it?” Tony asks firmly holding Peter by the nape of the neck. </p><p>“Yes,” Peter replies sliding his hand into his Dad’s sweats further…only half a lie. No none of this as anything to do with their sex life but it’s by far not only thing happening. Peter’s brain is hell it’s chaos but he doesn’t know why… sex is one of the only things that helps sex and drugs that is. Even if he’s pissed at his dad he still wants the man’s dick inside him. He’s broken it makes to fucking sense…</p><p>Tony fucks him over bent over the bathroom counter. It’s rough and raw just the way Peter likes it. The man tries to hold him after and the boy pulls away. His dad frowns “Why can’t I hold you anymore?" </p><p>"I’m not some stupid kid I don’t need be held and told I’m a good boy after sex anymore dad" </p><p>"Everyone needs aftercare" </p><p>"I dont …and oh by the way I need a new bike” Peter replies dryly leaving the room. He doesn’t have time for sappy bullshit… </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are life fuel &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>